Return Of A Prince!
by Katyfoxdemon2
Summary: Guess who is back? WHat did he steal now? Wait Devon didn't steal it his new freind did? Will his Father help him? Or His fathers friends?
1. Default Chapter

I know i shoudl be working on split, K.D. or Petals right now! But..this kinda came to my head!! THose who have not read the prince of theives may wish to do so. Ok that said..here is this first chapter!!   
  
Warnings- Yaoi and just anything my twisted mind can come up with  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. It is why i write Fan fiction!! :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Golden eyes narowed at his visitor. It had been five years since he had been to the Ningenkai. THat world which had grown to have a speacial place in his heart. Once again his sight narowed. How long before the worm Demon relized he was angering his new friend? Wen a palnt jumped out to eat him?   
  
THe silver Youko let out a sigh and left the room. He could hear the worm gasp. But His thoughts where with his lover. Four days since he had laid eyes on the selender well built frame. He just hope where is beloved was it was safe. After all if something happened he would be alone once again.   
  
Moving to his back yard he then started to pratice. Mind wandering now and then. His reflewes had to be shaprened. Tomorow he had another place to case. THen he would get a book on the shadows. THat book was great for any spell caster demon to use. Lucky him his new best friend Hunki could use it. HE hoped.   
  
Hunki for the best part was..off. Her long Violet hair falling all arond her. Her eyes were the palest blue. But her body was that of a women and her mind of that of a child over half the time. Speakign of her..where was she?  
  
The Youko tunred around just in time to see her get captured. WIth his long graceful legs her raced towards her. Trees offering light to his path. Weeds and grass bending to his whim. He ran with all he had.   
  
he got closer and had to flip and dodge attacks! Damn it!! Was Hunki not able to do anything? THen he saw her adn she him. Her expression was of fear.  
  
" Pretty pretty go get help!! They have come for which Hunki gave pretty pretty!!" She cried.   
  
Oh great that blasted knife she gave him. wait..they needed help!! Curse you Hunki! He thought as he once again had to fight them off.   
  
Only one chance left to suriveve he then ran and jumped through a portal. It lead to the Ningenkai. A place the fox demon had thought he would never step foot on again. But now....He ran as fast as he could to the temple. His thoughts on his friends here and on one other being.  
  
' Father i need you!! Please help me!' 


	2. Tears At The Temple

Here is chapter two. It may not be good since i am in a bad mood. but..writing helps!! SO here you all are.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devon ran with out thinking about two things. One his tail and his ears. So as he ran to the temple people screamed and fainted. others cursed at him. this made the youko take to the trees. K'so!! Ningens where so stupid at times.   
  
When he got to the temple crying could be heard. It drew his attention in. He went inside to see his freinds all gathered around his fathers Mate. Wait...where was his father. Dread over came him. Was his father dead?   
  
He went in further to see the human named Kuwabara on his knees crying. No one noticed im and he slipped inside further. He had to know what had everyone looking so sad. He opened a door and saw his Father. His red-hair was pulled into a ponytail and he was knelling by a women. She had long brown hair and her face was so calm. She was hurt. Devon could smell the blood comming from her.   
  
THis human was so pretty. So wonderful and here she was hurt or dying. Kurama stood up and stared at the women.  
  
"why have you returned?" He said not turning around.   
  
"I have come to see if you would loan my some help." HE said to his father.   
  
Kurama's spine straightened and he spun around. anger burning in his green depths. His face held no emotion.   
  
" You wish fo rmy help?" EH said.  
  
"Hai"  
  
" How coudl you come back and ask me that."  
  
"Father..I don't"  
  
" Don't....you tryed to kill Yukina and Shizuru. Lucky us you didn't now go. I never want to lay my eyes on you again. "  
  
" I never.."  
  
"You lying selfish bastard!! Get out of here now!" He said getting angry.   
  
THat scared Devon and he left through the window. Now he was left to battle on his own to save his friend and to figure out why his father hated him. 


	3. The Thoughts that linger

Here is another cause i am bored and thought this needed a new chapter

Sunlight filtered in through the trees. Devon laid there thinking to him self. Still his fathers words echoed in his mind.

"why have you returned?" He said not turning around.  
  
"I have come to see if you would loan my some help." HE said to his father.  
  
Kurama's spine straightened and he spun around. anger burning in his green depths. His face held no emotion.  
  
" You wish fo rmy help?" He said.  
  
"Hai"  
  
" How coudl you come back and ask me that."  
  
"Father..I don't"  
  
" Don't....you tryed to kill Yukina and Shizuru. Lucky us you didn't now go. I never want to lay my eyes on you again. "  
  
" I never.."  
  
"You lying selfish bastard!! Get out of here now!" He said getting angry.

Yes that all happened last night. his father would not help him and Hunki's words also echoed from when she gave him that knife.

time goes back

Long purple hair tied up and placed in a ponytail. EYes shinning like a child who just had his first kill. She ran towards him.

" Pretty pretty!! Look Hunki found this for you. Its magic. " She then took out a six inch knife with golden handle. its blade shown a jagged edge.

Golden eyes cased and valued it for how much he could sell it for. " THis will bring us a good profit."

" Oh no pretty pretty you must keep it. It will bring yo good luck and magic for pretty pretty! " She said and began to dance.

Once again he looked at it and tucked it in his boot. He wil just have to see how its magic worked.time goes to present

First he had to locate who pretended to be him and cut his ties with his father. Then save Hunki and find his beloved.


	4. Dealing with pain

.I am in such a bad mood...so here i am taking it out on my fan fiction. I hope you all enjoy it though i wont know till you reveiw. nuff said lets begin!

Devon ran away then and went to a forest to hide til morning. Hot tears streaked down his cheeks. A sadness filled him with dread. His father and him where no longer family. Devon was on his own again. Not that his life ever been easy for him. It was full of the hard luck stuff.

Laying down he curled into a ball. Arms folded around him tightly. Red streaks marked his face with every tear drop. A lone feeling was over him. It overcame him and made him feel that much more alone.

No use fighting back tears he let them flow. Arms folded tightly around himself. Heaves over took his body ass he cried out., oh how could life get much worse? He only prayed he could salvage it now.

Tail limb in between his legs and ears pressed to the top of his head. Golden eye filled with inner pain and torment. Nothing was right for him. It was all pure unrated sorrow.

Morning came and he felt exhausted. After crying himself into a deep sleep. He wiped up his eye and got ready to run out of their. He ran till he came upon a portal. Once there he jumped through.

Looking to his left and then to his right he searched for someone. Seeing nothing he moved towards the woods. Once there he fell against a tree trunk and rested against it. Pain still in his heart but he knew he had to move on.

Going slowly around the tree he looked around him again. Ears twitched a he took in all the sound. He then went and moved towards a brook. Kneeling down he took a sip of cool water. He dipped his tail down beside it and waited for a bit. Closing hi eye he foucussd on finding Hunki and saving his love. Now sure something dreadful had happened.


End file.
